This invention relates to a folding gateleg table and, more particularly, to a wheeled folding gateleg table that is easily moved about when the table is in an upright or operative position.
Folding tables are often set up for temporary use at meetings, seminars or the like. Such tables may be subjected to rough handling and, as a result, are typically of a sturdy and thus heavy construction.
These heavy folding tables, when in an upright or operative position, are awkward to move. It is almost impossible for one person, alone, to move an upright folding table without dragging or pushing it across the floor. Maneuvering a heavy folding table in such a way can damage the table, the floor, or both. Even with the assistance of another person, it is inconvenient, and often difficult, to move an upright folding table.
A folding gateleg table with wheels for movement when the table is folded is shown in Graziano et al. application, Ser. No. 08/468,729, filed Jun. 6, 1995, assigned to the assignee of this application. The wheels are locked with the table in upright position, preventing rolling movement. It is however, often desirable to move such a table in the upright position, as in arranging tables for a conference or the like.